


Mornings

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Sev wakes up in an awkward position, but Fi isn't complaining.





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Soleriane!

Sev wakes up to a heavy weight pressed against him; it takes him a moment to realize that the weight is  _ Fi _ , his back to Sev’s chest.  Not just pressed against him, but  _ squirming,  _ rubbing his ass against Sev’s... _ oh hells. _  Sev shudders, closing his eyes as he tries to ignore it, or pull away, but Fi is lying on his arm and kriff, he doesn’t want to wake him up.  

The little hitches in Fi’s breaths are driving him mad, especially when each is coupled with Fi’s hips pressing back against Sev’s - he rolls his own hips, just a little, in a movement that could be explained away as finding a more comfortable position of his own.  Well, it could be, if his traitorous cock wasn’t pressing up against Fi’s firm ass.  His mind supplied images of how it would feel beneath his hands; how tight and hot it would feel around his-  _ no _ .  He is  _ better than this _ .  

Sev closes his eyes when he realizes he’s been rutting up against Fi the whole time he was lost in thought.

“C’mon, why’d you stop?”  Fi turns his head, blinking at him sleepily, and Sev wonders if he could be lucky enough to drop dead on the spot.  

“I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

Fi groans and rocks his hips back, grinding against Sev.  “You think I’d be doing this if I  _ didn’t _ want both of us to get off?”  

Sev huffs against his shoulder, burying his face against Fi’s spine.  “I thought you were asleep.”  He’d half thought he was dreaming himself, considering how many times he’s woken up hard or needing a shower after a dream exactly like this.

“Nope.  Now either tell me to fuck off or get with the program, because I want to come sometime this morning, and Niner’s going to start looking for me before long.”

Sev nips his shoulder in response, growling; Fi just laughs a little, reaching back and tangling his fingers in Sev’s hair to pull him forward for a kiss.  “ _ Di’kut _ ,” Sev mutters, reaching down to push his blacks down enough to free his throbbing cock before reaching back to grab the lube from under his bunk.  His cock is hard enough from Fi’s teasing that even his own light touch as he slicks it up makes him groan.  

“Kriff, that sounds hot,” Fi murmurs, pressing back against him as Sev slides his cock between his now-bare thighs, “Make that sound for me again?”  Sev shudders and moans again, his lips just brushing below Fi’s ear.  

Fi shivers, his hand moving down to stroke his own cock.  “You sound so good, Sev, fuck.  I love listening to you.  Even when you’re just talking over the comms, you sound kriffing gorgeous.”

Sev nearly whimpers at the praise -  _ gorgeous _ ?  Fi thinks  _ he  _ sounds good?  His hips jerk, and Fi turns his head to kiss him again, still murmuring praise against his lips.  He runs calloused fingers through Sev’s hair, urging him on as he fucks between Fi’s thighs, lube and precome slicking their skin.  “Fi,  _ Fi _ , kriff-” he pants against his shoulder between soft moans, already embarrassingly close to coming, heat pooling low in his belly.

“Come on, Sev’ika, come for me, I want you to come with me.”  Fi takes Sev’s hand from his hip, wrapping it around his cock as they move together, slow and warm and feeling utterly unreal.  Sev still halfway thinks he’s dreaming as his cock twitches and he spills over Fi’s thighs.  He doesn’t stop stroking him though, not until Fi moans his name, sweet and pretty as he follows him over the edge.  

They lay there together, cuddled close and panting the same breaths as they come down slowly.  “Fuck, Sev, I love you.”

Sev closes his eyes and kisses Fi, hoping that will be answer enough.  He doesn’t think he can confess his own feelings yet, but he thinks it, as though Fi will read his mind:  _ I love you too _ .


End file.
